Watch Me
by uniwonder
Summary: G1: Elita-One is captured by the Decepticons, Optimus is seconds from death; and Starscream takes advantage. Non-con, Starscream/Elita-One, Starscream/Elita-One/Skywarp, Thundercracker/Elita-One maybe? . R&R, plz?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor am I making any profit by writing this.  


* * *

_

**A/N:** An alternate version of The Search For Alpha Trion. ~_^

**Watch Me**  
by NightOwl

With Optimus Prime suspended above a pit of acid and Elita-One in the clutches of his subordinates, everything seemed to be going well for the Decepticon Second-in-Command. Then again – why not squeeze out every last bit of pleasure from this beautiful victory? Starscream glanced to their more appealing captive and his triumphant smirk turned to that of a malicious leer.

"Please, Starscream! Let Optimus go!" she pleaded.

The seeker made his way over to Prime's beloved Elita and firmly cupped her chin; "Keep begging, woman," he sneered, "It's music to my audios!" This earned several chuckles from the surrounding Decepticons, and the femme commander sunk even further into the strong grip of her captors. "I'll do anything… Just let him live…"

"Anything?" Starscream inquired wistfully, more to himself than to her. And she gave a sullen nod of her helm, never once looking up to her mate for fear of seeing the hurt in those cerulean optics. After taking a quick moment to mull over the idea, the air commander ordered the others to guard the entrance, leaving him alone with the two Autobots. "I will let your little boyfriend go, on one condition…" he started, lifting her chin once more with the barrel of his arm-mounted weapon.

"Elita! Don't!"

"Shut up, Prime!" retorted the seeker.

Starscream then pulled the femme to her feet.  
"You will pleasure me, Autobot… In front of Optimus Prime." Optimus continued to struggle against his binds, optics wide with panic; "Elita!" The white jet growled, annoyed at the Prime's constant pleas. And to keep the winged mech from taking back his offer and subsequently murdering her one-true love, Elita-One grasped his dark helm and pressed her lips to his own – much to Optimus Prime's dismay.

Parting, she whispered; "Let's make this quick." Starscream narrowed his optics. "Oh, my dear, we're doing this my way." He shoved the femme to her knees and unlatched his codpiece, sparing a fleeting glance in Optimus' direction. Simply carrying out such an act within his presence – and with his own mate! – was pleasurable enough. Just wait until I have her screaming my name, he mused.

As the female inched closer, Starscream lifted his null ray to her helm, threatening to blow out her CPU if she tried anything stupid. His spike had already extended from its housing, and Elita-One found herself transfixed upon the sizeable appendage. It was bigger than, well… She peeked over at Optimus before taking the base within her small hand and drew the tip to her lips. Starscream couldn't suppress a sigh as she worked the phallus to a full erection.

"Yes," he hissed, bringing his hand to one of the protrusions of her elaborate cranium. She took in inch by inch, slowly massaging the thick steel with her glossa. With the head caressing her throat, Elita-One began to suck at the base as if wanting to swallow it completely. And Starscream – oh, his knees were close to buckling as the sensations coursed through his body. "Oh, yes… Optimus, she's… she's so wonderful…" Subtle whimpers soon followed as the femme started to slide her lips over the rod; back and forth, the tip of her glossa trailing along the underside.

"Un… E-Enough!" He wrenched her away from his spike. "As much as I enjoyed that sweet mouth of yours, I long for something more…" The seeker trailed off, his gaze snaking its way down her torso to settle at the junction between her thighs. From afar, Optimus Prime gasped: "Starscream! You can't! She's…" Starscream cocked an optic ridge at the Autobot leader, a smirk slowly forming. And as if on cue, Elita-One removed her pelvic armor to reveal her most intimate part to her Decepticon captor.

She was doing this for Optimus.  
As long as he was all right… Nothing else mattered.

The scent that greeted Starscream's olfactory sensors was absolutely irresistible. Lubricant lined her inviting valve – the sheer sight causing the seeker's spike to twitch with anticipation. Even the Prime was a little affected by his mate's unique smell. But it was her submissive behavior that had the Decepticon so entranced. Elita was quickly hauled over to a nearby console and pinned firmly upon her back by the larger Cybertronian. "Take a good look at her, Prime!" he chortled, successfully keeping her squirming form at bay, "Watch as I fill her virgin port – something you'll never have the pleasure of doing!"

He waited for Optimus' response, but nothing came.  
Grinning, he returned his attention to the wriggling female beneath him. "And as for you…" He could feel the involuntary shudder run through her body as the head of his spike brushed her opening. "Primus, I think I'll fuck you senseless." He applied pressure, the taut ring of wires dilating, preparing to take the length. Elita offlined her optics, feeling her lower half tingle with unwanted pleasure. "O-Optimus…" she whimpered.

Starscream glared down at the femme then; "It's STARSCREAM! You will say MY name, you wretched Autobot bitch!" And, with that, he pressed forward forcefully, completely sheathing his spike within her tight valve; and she screamed in pain, feeling her meshed wires stretch to accommodate his massive size. He tightened his hold upon her arms, each thrust jerking her body upward onto the console. Optimus tried to block out the sounds – her body hitting the metallic surface, his thick length slipping into her slick heat. It would've been easier to just turn off his audios, but… something was compelling him to remain aware of this indecent act.

The seeker watched her face intently as her features went from pain to pleasure and back to pain. Elita hated to admit that she was actually enjoying it, a soft trill of delight threatening to escape her vocalizer as the phallus scraped against the many sensor nodes within her interface chamber. "…S-Starscream…" she murmured under her breath. Starscream leaned closer, purposely brushing his lips against her throat; "Louder." Elita inclined her head, giving better access. "Starscream!"

Optimus looked on with sorrowful optics as the female commander arched her back, finally tearing her hands away from the jet's grasp only to take hold of his shoulders; and her thighs wrapping around his narrow waist, drawing him in with hungry abandon. "Starscream… I'm…" He felt her insides clench tightly around his swelling spike, fully supporting her warning. And with a cruel snicker, he straightened himself to get a better look at the femme as he continued to vigorously pound her writhing chassis.

Elita then tossed her helm back and screamed his name, a flood of lubricant rushing out to coat the intruding steel as her valve contracted. The seeker, so overwhelmed by the erotic sight, followed soon after – the sudden surge of transfluid eliciting a sultry moan from the female. "Foolish woman," he purred, dealing one last thrust before withdrawing from her exhausted port.

Elita-One felt herself slip into recharge; "…O-Optimus… p-please forgive me…" Starscream replaced his pelvic armor and called for Astrotrain to clean the femme while he tended to the Autobot leader. Standing by the tub of acid, the air commander leered up at the transfer truck; "It's been a while since I've had a virgin, Optimus Prime, and your beloved Elita-One proved very entertaining. Pity she isn't a seeker…"

"No m-matter… I still… love her."

Starscream's handsome features contorted with disgust as he reached for the lever. "Goodbye, Optimus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Heh, she's not so bad lookin', eh TC?"

The cobalt seeker stared through the bars, looking the femme from head to toe. "Pink isn't my color," he deadpanned. Skywarp threw his hands up, defeated. Behind them, Starscream's haughty stride echoed throughout the prison; "What are you two malfunctions doing here?" The darkest of the trio smirked, rubbing his hands together with malicious fervor. "Just admiring the scenery, Boss."

Elita-One continued to lay there, her gaze unwavering as she faced the floor in shame, trying to ignore the Decepticons' hungry looks. Starscream, that bastard jet, took everything from her—he broke her completely. "Elita-One… Stand up," the white jet commanded. She winced at his voice—the same shrieking voice that remained within her CPU since their forced coupling. And with impatience clipping his tone; "Get up!"

The female commander did as she was ordered and stood, using the pathetic berth as a prop. Thundercracker immediately took note of her posture and narrowed his gaze at the other two seekers—who were clearly more interested in her lack of pelvic armor. "Starscream, forgive me for being so out of line, but… You didn't, did you? Please tell me you didn't…"

Starscream's wings twitch slightly with unease; "Why?"  
The elder brother simply averted his attention elsewhere, the truth revealing itself within his trineleader's body language. Skywarp, however, growled longingly; "It's been so long since I've had a femme! Please! Commander, may I?" The darker jet could already feel his spike pressing against his pelvic armor, leaking just enough fluid to be annoying.

Starscream contemplated allowing his youngest trinemate near the female. And that's when the blue mech stepped between them; "Commander, sir—I don't think it'd be a good idea for any of us to approach her." Skywarp sneered and pounced the larger seeker, unsuccessful in bringing him down, so he settled on gnawing on his sensitive wings instead. "'Warp, seriously? Get off." He shoved the mech from his body and returned his gaze to Starscream.

For a moment, the air commander held Elita's optics; both saying nothing, yet everything. He absently disengaged the electric barricade and stepped closer. "I hear the Autobot females were programmed to remain receptive…" he mused, cupping her chin. "While Decepticons were so potentially dangerous, our females only go into heat every so often… Cutting back our numbers considerably." Thundercracker's optics widened; "Starscream… We can't! Megatron will kill all three of us!" Skywarp gave his brother a playful jab with his elbow and followed in after their commander. "Stop worrying so much, TC. Just think—we'll go out blissfully sated!"

The cobalt jet shook his head and turned to begin his way back down the corridor. "I can't do this… I have a young daughter to think about."

By this time, Starscream had already shoved Elita onto the cold berth. "Hey, 'Screamer…" Skywarp started, observing the painful cringe upon the femme's visage, "What if she… ya know?" The air commander gave an irritated snort and removed his spike cover. "We'll kill her. Just say she tried to escape, and we had no choice." The dark jet tilted his helm to the side thoughtfully; "Works for me!"

Elita was soon positioned onto her hands and knees, the trineleader standing at her aft, while the other stood by her head; "Hey! How come you get to fuck her? Haven't you had enough Autobot valve!?" Starscream hissed, "Silence! I'm your superior! I get to choose who takes her and who's left with an aching spike!" Skywarp wrinkled his nose and took hold of his own spike, his other hand jerking Elita's head back as he mumbled something—probably insults—and forced his throbbing erection past her lips.

The other seeker grinned in triumph and penetrated her valve, shivering at the familiar contact. Elita screamed around the thick spike, each hard thrust causing it to slip further and further down her throat. Starscream gripped her hips tightly as he assaulted her sodden hole, his body hunched over her back, his breaths short and rhythmic. Skywarp had to admit that his incredibly arrogant trineleader was so incredibly hot when he was concentrating on something a little more productive than attempting to take down Megatron. As if mimicking the mech's actions, he tightened his hold on Elita's helm and began to move his hips in time with Starscream's own.

The female instinctively swallowed, squeezing the length against the roof of her mouth. Skywarp emitted a groan in response and looked to his commander once more; "'Screamer…" The white jet glanced up, only to feel the other's hand behind his helm, pulling him closer; their lips melding in a fervent kiss. Below them, Elita squirmed, her valve clenching the mech's phallus as she absently swirled her glossa around the other. Both seekers were well endowed, she'd give them that.

Boldly, though, she forced her lower half back with every forward motion, drawing Starscream deeper as she worked his brother to a panting mess. The traitorous Decepticon allowed one of his hands to roam about her abdomen, dipping it between her thighs to tease the outer sensor nodes lining the dilated rim. This drove Elita to overload harder than before, with her scream muffled by the length filling her moist orifice. The mesh wires within her interface chamber clamped around Starscream, pulsing with greedy abandon.

Starscream finally jerked his helm back with a shriek as he released his load into the trembling female; his pelvic plating scraping against her aft in a desperate attempt to delve deeper into the tight heat. Skywarp watched with parted lips, speechless upon witnessing such a delicious show. "Primus…" he whispered, feeling himself swell against Elita's glossa. "…coming…" And that he did, with a strangled groan, steadying himself against the femme's helm as the transfluid spewed forth and down her throat—in which she was forced to swallow.

With a raspy breath, Starscream drew his younger brother into another kiss; his glossa massaging his own. "W-We should… get back to work…" Skywarp suggested, pulling away to nuzzle the mech's cheek. "Yes…" the other replied, and both withdrew, disregarding the female as she collapsed onto the berth. "Should we have someone come in to clean her?"

"No, Skywarp… Let her bask in it."

The two concealed their equipment and headed out, never once sparing the Autobot a second glance. And all Elita could do was curl up, despite her aching joints; despite the uncomfortable trickle of lubricant and excess transfluid as it pooled between her legs…

Optimus… I'm so sorry…

"I'm s-sorry…"

An hour or so passes, and the door opened once again.  
Thundercracker gazed upon the broken femme with slight concern. "Elita-One?" The female tensed upon hearing her name, yet was too weak to lift her helm. Thankfully, the voice wasn't high-pitched and scratchy, nor did it hint at any mischievous leer. In fact, it was deep and somewhat comforting…

"G-Go away, Decepticon."

With a cautious glance around the prison, he made his way into her cell and held up a cleansing rag. "Can you sit up?" he asked. Elita rolled her optics up to meet his own and quickly averted them. "I didn't want this for you." He added, brushing the cloth along her jaw line, swiping at the silvery fluid she failed to take in. "I don't want your sympathy, Seeker. Just… go ahead and kill me."

"It is against my morals—to rape another."

"Decepticons have no morals."

There was no use arguing.  
He couldn't blame her for being so bitter…

"My daughter is so oblivious to what goes on around here."

"…daughter?"

Thundercracker allowed a little smile to grace his lips. "Yes… Her name is Thunderblast."

Elita returned the smile and absently nuzzled the berth, shifting her legs so that he could clean thoroughly. "I didn't know Decepticons had families…" He paused for a moment, mulling over her words. "Not many of us do. Most of us are… too corrupted."

She bit her lower lip as the cloth touched the raw metal and wires surrounding her valve. "Sorry." Elita shook her head slowly, dismissing the action; "What about… her mother?"

It was now Thundercracker's turn to tense up—the thought of his mate obviously being a painful subject. "Well… That should do it," he said, deliberately avoiding her question. "I guess only time will tell…" The blue mech inclined his helm. "What?" The femme dimmed her optics, a sad smile tugging at her lips. "I'm just thinking out loud… Do not mind me."

"Mm, I'll be back later—to check on things."

Elita took his hand in her own, stopping him before he could leave; "Thank you, Thundercracker." The seeker gave a short nod and proceeded out of the prison, leaving the female commander to her worrisome thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Days went by before Elita-One ever saw him again…

Within her, something changed; she would never look upon the face of her beloved Prime, nor hear the cheerful voices of her comrades. All she had; were these cold, blank walls and _him_…

"Elita?"

His voice was a whisper upon her audios as she struggled to regain consciousness. Where have you been? - she wanted to ask. Thundercracker stopped at the gate and eyed her from afar. She knew exactly why he wouldn't approach her. Elita could feel the heat emanating from his body. "I brought your energon," he murmured, hesitating a bit as he reached for the switch.

Elita forced herself into a seated position on the floor and kept her gaze lowered. "Thank you," she muttered, taking the offered cube. As she sipped at the liquid, she could feel the Seeker's optics hot on her frame. "I've resisted this long, Elita…" The femme finally stared up at the mech; "Let me go, and I'll do anything-" "-is that what you told Starscream?" he sneered. This took Elita by surprise; never has she heard the normally calm and quiet Decepticon express such disgust.

"Thundercracker…"

The Seeker drug her from the cell and out of the prison.

Fortunately, the other mechs decided not to question their superior's motives and his two brothers were on patrol. Thundercracker took the air as quickly as possible, with Elita holding on for dear life. "Where are you taking me!?" She began to beat against his chassis, earning a deep rumble from within his chest; "Stop."

The two landed in a nearby canyon…

Thundercracker tossed the femme to the ground and watched her intently. "This is for your own good, Elita." He aimed his weapons at the Autobot and prepared to fire when she made her move - slowly, crawling to his feet. She was making this harder than it already was! The blue jet stepped away only to find him tackled to the ground and straddled by the femme commander. She retracted her interface panel and proceeded to grind her hips into the mech.

Thundercracker growled and shook his head, attempting to rid himself of that damn instinctive programming. Her deft fingers went to work caressing his armor; down his cockpit and along his sensitive wings. "Elita…" he groaned. The Autobot smiled and pressed her lips to his own. It was apparent now that Starscream was unsuccessful in satisfying her heat cycle - of course, when did he _ever _succeed in anything?

The Seeker, too, retracted his interface panel, exposing his thick spike.

Elita grinned as she eyed the equipment lustfully. And, without hesitation, she impaled herself onto the length, relishing how it completely filled her valve. Thundercracker parted his lips in a silent moan at the sensation, his hands immediately going to her hips. Slowly, the femme moved her hips against his; making sure the spike kissed every single sensor node. The Seeker soon began to lose all rational thought and jerked his hips into her, roughly sending the slick phallus deeper. Elita's optics brightened, recalling just how passionate fliers could be…

o------o

"Ratchet!"

"What is it? I'm busy!"

"It's Elita-One!"

The medic made his way to the Ark's entrance, where Jazz stood awestruck at the sight before him. "Primus… What happened to her?" he asked, walking over to her lifeless form. Jazz shook his helm; "Is she alive?" "Barely… Let's get her inside and… cleaned up."

o------o

When her optics came online, Elita took in her surroundings.

"Welcome back, Elita." She stared up at the medic, "Ratchet?" Her voice cracked. Was she really with the Autobots? Was she finally home? "Easy, kid… You've sustained some damage inside and out. You're lucky to be alive."

"W-Where's…. Thundercracker?"

"Thundercracker?"

Ratchet and Jazz looked at the other in confusion.

"I have to find him… I have to tell him…" Elita sat up, feeling her head spin at the suddenness of doing so. "You need rest!" protested the CMO. "Jazz, contact Optimus Prime!" The femme stiffened; "O-Optimus? He's… alive?" Ratchet forced her back down and sighed. "Yes. We managed to save him…"

"Why… You never searched for me!"

"Elita. We thought you were dead. Megatron showed your remains…"

The heavy sound of footsteps caused Elita to cringe, remembering the Seekers and her time within the prison. In the doorway, Optimus stood and surveyed the room before approaching the medical berth. "Elita…" The femme immediately pounced the Autobot commander; "I missed you so much…" she sobbed. Prime slipped his arms around his beloved and held her there, never wanting to let go a second time.

* * *

**A/N: **And they lived happily ever after. ;)


End file.
